Zephyr Of A Reunion
by xyllia-xerxes
Summary: Akaya missed the warmth of his family so much. Since that day happen... ::my very first multichapter fic!::


**Zephyr Of A Reunion**

By **xyllia-xerxes**

My very first multi-chapter fanfiction. I tried all my best the story as best as I can, while focusing on another ambiguous Mathematics lesson (I'm sure that you don't have to engulf all those questions to succeed in the National Exam.. it is better if they taught us some new materials that we haven't learned before...) okay, back to the story. Another TeniPuri fic from me. Precisely, a Rikkaidai fic. I'll have another thing to say. But I let you read the fic first! Finally, enjoy.

WARNING : A VERY UNUSUAL RIKKAIDAI FIC.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

**The Family Ordeal**

The huge mansion stand still above the ground. Sparkled with glitters of lights, the house looked as extravagant as ever. Tall artistic gate kept the mansion a safe sanctuary, making the whole mansion apart from the outside world. Flowers and slender bonsais rowed neatly, leading the path to the mansion's door.

Red velvet carpet and diamond-scattered chandeliers await as the door was opened. Elegant masterpiece of surreal paintings and magnificent fresco hung up on the ceiling, decorating the room cats and dogs. Stepping up the golden-plated stairs led the way up to the second floor.

Enormous china vase filled with roses and lilies welcomed its visitor to the grand floor. The surface was all covered with purple futon, and beige-ruffled curtain hung gracefully. A large photograph figured by the best quality of Mahogany was nailed to the wall. It was the family's pic. Surrounding the pic were the three embroidered doors. The first one was half opened, and a long pale white dinner table could be seen, surrounded with the same colour of chair, plated with pure gold. The second door was securely locked, but a fingerprint indicator machine permanently nailed above the door handle indicated that is a storage room. Yes, very valuable belongings must be kept inside there. The last one has two doors and both are closed. Stand still in front of it, and a classical song could be heard popping out from a megaphone. A bit of a Tchaikovsky song, perhaps. Amused by the sound, come closer and knock the door gently.

After a glimpse, the person behind the door will allow you to step in. Hold the handle, and push forward. A 15-year old boy could be seen lying on a extraordinary bed, surrounded by the finest silk curtain embroidered by golden strings. Beside the bed was the burgundy-coloured credenza, with a glass coffee set on it. The room was all covered with slur-patterned wallpaper, creating a relaxing atmosphere on the air. Once again, stare at the boy, and a familiar figure could be seen.

The boy smiled fiercely and jumped out from his bed. Lifting up the teapot gently, he poured the finest English tea into the tea cup. He added two sugar cubes inside it and stirred the tea with a golden tea spoon. With the tea still boiling hot, the familiar figure sipped the tea twice and placed the cup back on his credenza.

Putting up his feet into the fluffy sandals, he walked and went out of his room. Crossing the marvelous floor, he stepped downstairs and is welcomed by a line of maids, wearing Victorian-style apron and black dress.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, obocchama."

Ignoring the greeting, the prince of the family walked to a corner and picked up the phone. Then he made his first sentence of the day.

"How's father doing?'"

Among the soon-to-be terrified maids, a man wearing a black tuxedo, who seemed to be the head of the maids, stepped forward and bent in front of the prince.

"My Majesty is doing well, obocchama, he's sleeping."

Lifiting his face up, the prince was driven in great anger.

"Shut the hell up, you bloody servants – "he muttered as he slammed the phone beside him.

" You guys were lying to me, don't you!?" he shouted in temerity.

"NEVER MENTION THAT HE'S OKAY!"

The whole maids gasped and moved backwards to thwart the worse aftermath. The prince stampeded vigorously and smashed one of the ceilings that supported the mansion.

The world went silent for a while. Another footstep could be heard heading downstairs.

The fragile prince sighed and turned in fear, liked he knew the footsteps very well. He stood up and his eyes dwindled.

As the sound came closer it finally reached the last stair.

The sound was owned by a girl, green eyes, long brown hair, wrapped in a magnificent white-ruffled dress.

"Is it you who caused all the noise?" she asked with a smirk.

The torn boy rejig his mood, and tried his best not to show his true reticence.

"Hika nee-san..." he mumbled as the beloved sister approached him.

"Won't you show your reverence to otou-sama, Akaya-kun. He ordered us to stay away from his room. Until we find okaa-sama.."

"Why did he never realized that kaa-san's not here anymore! She's already... with another man..."

The ruffled-dressed princess paused, searching for the right word. Then she found it.

"Akaya-kun," she said, followed with a menacing look from her brother.

"Call Auntie Marui and Uncle Niou. We'll have a talk."

"...talk, you say?" the prince raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Toshiko-san, would you kindly arrange a tea party for us and our dear auntie and uncle?" she asked gently, clicking her fingers.

The black tuxedo man bent low, and answered yes.

"...nee-san?" asked the torn boy again, with a quizzical look.

No reply came from his sister. And yet he was sure he had not imagined the movement. There was something about the quality of the silence, as if it were holding its breath. The elegant-dressed girl retreated into her room, leaving a resilient smile behind the door.

The meddling prince stepped back and raised his head, facing the line of maids.

"I'm expecting you guys to make the party ready by three this afternoon. Now move!"

He stood back and walked through the stairs and passed her sister's room. Then he could hear a voice. He crouched to look under the door, but his effort failed recklessly. He tried to speak but his throat was dry. He felt suddenly vulnerable and when he did manage to force out some words his voice fluctuated and caught unpredictably.

"nee-san, sorry for disturbing you. I thought I heard something – someone, I should say – "

There was no reply. He put his ear to the panel. But he heard nothing. Complete silence. What though? He listened again. Then he heard it. A rasping, whispery voice.

"Go away. Go away now. Get away from here before it's too late."

The boy who listened turned frozen.

_- To be continued –_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's for the first chapter. This might be a bit confusing at the beginning, but, as the story goes, I guarantee that you would understand the true intention of the story... as usual, I deeply apologize for all grammar and structure mistakes.

**REVIEWS PLEASE**... all reviewers may enter the mansion!

A : you dare to enter here??

XX: well they have to. You have no power against me. I'm controlling the story. Now get out of here and finish your stupid English tea!

A: guess I have no choice... damn it. (walks away)

XX: (victorious grin)

_**Chapter 2 coming soon!**_


End file.
